Episode 7362 (3rd December 2015)
Plot Paddy and Tess have had sex in the back of Tess' car. They both assure each other that it's now over between them but both clearly want more. Nikhil, Rishi and Priya confront Jai over trying to steal their clients. Jai vows to keep on doing so. Eric has been released without charge. David buys him a coffee in the café and tries to persuade him to stay at Farrers Barn until his boiler is fixed. Eric refuses. Kerry snaps at Dan when she feels all he is doing is making fun of her attempts to stay healthy. Robert gathers Emma and Doug at a table in The Woolpack. Emma informs Doug that as much as she hates Chas, she can't deny that she is actually suffering from PTSD. Eric returns home and is devastated to discover the place has been trashed and Val's engagement ring stolen. Doug apologises to Aaron for doubting Chas. Aaron is grateful for Robert's help. Paddy returns to Rhona with flowers. Eric shocks David by walking into the shop and blaming him for Val's engagement ring being stolen and trashing his home. Nikhil is unnerved when he sees Leyla talking to Jai in the pub. David storms up to Home Farm and confronts Bernice on Chrissie and Lachlan's whereabouts, mentioning Eric's robbery and how Val's ring was worth thousands. Bernice and Lawrence defend Chrissie and Lachlan as he and Gabby listen in. Dan apologises to Kerry and assures her that he and Amelia will help Kerry through her operation. Rhona tells Paddy she's decided to come clean about her painkiller addiction at the adoption meeting. While Rhona is in the other room, Paddy texts Tess telling her it was nice to see her and he hopes she's okay. Doug apologises to Zak for being bossy and admits he's spoken to Emma who's banished his doubts over Chas. He confides that he's struggling to stay strong for Diane. Zak offers to help in any way he can. David is concerned as he arrives at Pollard's Barn to find him boarding the place up so no-one can break in again. Nikhil confronts Leyla over seeing her with Jai in the pub and accuses her of getting back together with him. Leyla tells him he's wrong, advising him to get his facts straight before passing judgement. Gabby confronts Lachlan over taking Val's ring, threatening to tell the police and drop them both in it. Lachlan informs her that David mentioned the ring is worth thousands and that once the police stop looking for the ring, they can sell it and split the money. At the barn, Eric weeps as he cradles Val's belongings. Cast Regular cast *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Gabby Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell Guest cast *Tess - Nicola Stephenson Locations *Unknown road *Café Main Street - Interior *The Woolpack - Public bar, toilet corridor and backroom *Pollard's Barn - Downstairs rooms and exterior *David's Shop - Interior *Home Farm - Dining room and kitchen *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Emmerdale Veterinary Surgery - Interior *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes